


Locked Doors

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Kidnapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Steve has a messed up idea of keeping his wife safe and he’s on a mission to breed her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Fuck your so tight baby,” Steve groaned hotly into your ear. His thrusts kept their force as he dove his hips and sank his thick cock deep into you. You whined when Steve began to rub circles into your clit, giving you even more pleasure. “Fuck, your cunt’s so fucking good.” Steve rasped. 

You gasped as a strong hand suddenly struck your face with force. “Look at me,” he gruffed, hips still continuing their assault on your abused pussy. You turned your face to meet his gaze, his eyes were glazed and his breath was increasingly erratic. Steve pressed his lips to yours in a heated kiss, mouth molding against yours. He moaned into your mouth as you felt his hips begin to stutter.

You instantly knew he was close to his climax. “Harder Stevie,” you begged him. His thrusts increased to an impossible speed, still rubbing at your clit. He pounded his large cock harder and harder, hitting your G spot with every movement. Your high was about to hit you at an alarming pace. “I’m going to cum Steve!” You cried out. 

“Me too baby, I’m going to cum in this pussy. God, you’re squeezing the shit out of me doll. You ready for me to fill you up, flood your tight little cunt with all my cum.” Steve rambled, close to his orgasm. He pulled his face from the crook of your neck, he leaned in to whisper, “Are you ready for me to knock you up with my babies, doll face?” 

The pleasure hit you like a train, the combination of his arousing words and the effects his movements were having you became overwhelming. You moaned out, walls tightening and contracting around Steve’s length triggering his own climax. Steve tightened his grip on your hip, leaving his bruising mark on your skin, and quickened the pace of hips as he brought you over the edge. 

“You’re so good for me, taking my cock so good. Always take everything I have to give you like such a good girl.” He praised you whilst working you both through your high. His thrusts became sloppy and slower as you came down from your climax and his hands started to stroke your skin soothingly in order to calm you. 

After a few minutes of quiet cuddling and trying to catch your breaths Steve broke the silence as he uttered, “I have to go upstairs to make dinner honey.” You let out a sigh of disappointment because you always hoped that one day he’d let you up there with him. You turned away from the man, making it clear he could leave. 

“C’mon doll, you know I trust you. I only do this to keep you safe.” He murmured, eyes closed, his fingers still stroking you soothingly. “I wouldn’t be a good husband if I didn’t protect now would I?” Steve smirked, kissing his way down your shoulder. He placed another kiss into your temple before you felt his weight leave the bed and heard his footsteps retreating out of the room. 

Your heart sank when the door was forcefully locked behind him. You knew Steve was smart enough to implement a whole technological security system but he loved to torture you with the physical and mechanical noise of the lock mechanism. He made sure you knew where you were. That remembered he owned you, even when he wasn’t around.


End file.
